<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>laundry hamper by shutupnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033740">laundry hamper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnerd/pseuds/shutupnerd'>shutupnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Canon Compliant, Completed, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gift, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Oops, WTF, as a treat, background sondam, hajime sleeps in places he definitely should not be sleeping, i wrote this in basically one sitting, it's mentioned like once, it's mostly komahina though, kamukoma - Freeform, komaeda carries hajime, post sdr2, postgame, postgame komahina, sleeping, so many of my fics are about sleeping, soft, the laundry never got taken out of the washing machine, the sdr2 cast is all mentioned, they have to redo it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnerd/pseuds/shutupnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime has a bad habit of falling asleep in the most inconvenient place possible. Komaeda finds him sleeping in their laundry room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>laundry hamper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/gifts">sunflower_8</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajime can and will sleep anywhere he can. He has a nasty habit of overworking himself, so when his body decides it’s had enough, he’ll drop wherever he is, falling asleep within minutes. And today, Komaeda has found him in the laundry room, slumped against the wall with his arms around the hamper. He doesn’t snore, but his breaths are slow and deep and even. (unless he’s having a nightmare. Then they become erratic and ragged, and he has to be shaken awake.) But when he’s sleeping peacefully--which is far less often than Komaeda would like it to be--he is loath to wake him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t just leave Hajime to sleep on the laundry room floor, but he’s not sure how to move him. He’s sitting up against the wall, and normally he would just scoop him up, but the hamper is a problem. He tries to pull it away, but Hajime’s grip is strong and he’d really prefer not to wake him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands there, thinking for a while. There’s no solutions that come to mind except to either leave him there, or carry him </span>
  <em>
    <span>while </span>
  </em>
  <span>he still has the hamper in his hands. Neither plan is particularly good. Leaving him here would be bad for his back and neck, and he’ll probably be embarrassed. But if he picks him up, he runs the risk of dropping him or the hamper slipping out of his hands. The sound could wake him up, and he has so much trouble falling back asleep. However, once he’s asleep, he tends to stay asleep until either a dream wakes him up or he’s fully rested. Unfortunately, the former happens far more often than not. No matter how hard they’ve tried, nobody can help or stop the dreaming. He relives his darkest moments, night after night. The Future Foundation neurologist attributes it to being a side effect of the Kamukura Project or how Izuru has survived as his own entity, or perhaps a trauma response to all he has been through. Nobody really knows anything, except that they can’t do anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda sighs and squats down, slotting his arms under to bend of Hajime’s knees and under his back. The bedroom is across the house, the living room couch is closer. Nagito is a little stronger than he looks, especially with the prosthetic hand Hajime and Izuru worked together on, but that doesn’t make him actually strong. Carrying Hajime is difficult. It’s a load he will gladly bear, nobody will ever hear a word of complaint. But sometimes he wishes he was stronger, so he could lift his boyfriend up as easily as he is often lifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he is lifted, Hajime’s grip on the hamper stays tight. (Lucky for them both, the hamper is empty and the wash cycle had started before Hajime fell asleep against the wall. The darks and whites are all mixed together, but neither of them really care about that. As long as Hajime’s ties don’t make it into the dryer, all is well. Things don’t rip or bleed in the wash--it’s as if they know they need to last. Everything comes out clean and as it should be. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Most things around here are built to last, now. The group has accepted that their lives are going to be ones of mostly self-sufficiency, with help from the Future Foundation and Makoto being relatively minimal. They provided the seeds and chickens and bolts of fabric, but it’s Nagito who grows flowers and vegetables, Akane who raises the temperamental birds and claims their eggs, Sonia and Gundham the ones who sew and mend clothes for others, never leaving each others’ sides. Nekomaru and Souda build and repair, bringing working power to the island and making sure there are clear paths to various areas. Teruteru cooks, keeping them fed and happy (well, happy as long as he’s at an arm’s length. He still hasn’t yet learned his boundaries and nobody will entertain it.). Mahiru (often roping Hiyoko into helping her) organizes events to keep everyone from getting too wrapped up in their work. Ibuki keeps everyone laughing, brings music and joy to the island late into the hours of the night. Peko and Mikan have begun an infirmary (Komaeda grows them special plants and herbs for calming teas and natural medicines.), while Fuyuhiko and the Imposter and Ryota explore the unreached areas. Hajime leads them all, unanimously chosen to represent them and keep up communications with the outside world. Izuru to an extent does this as well. He is...</span>
  <em>
    <span>tolerated, </span>
  </em>
  <span>accepted as an individual being from Hajime and his protector. His main job, both self-imposed and expected from most everyone else, is as Hajime’s protector. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It saddens Komaeda. Izuru is far more than this. Hajime tries to bring him out, to let him be himself and work through what has happened. They argue often--if Hajime has his head in his hands for an extended amount of time, Komaeda knows they’re having a fight. He knows Izuru well--the man is troubled, disquieted without a clear purpose to hand himself to. He has chosen Hajime as his purpose. He is learning that he is himself before he is anything else, that he doesn’t need to be a god or a servant to be worthy of what he has been given, but it’s a slow process. One that several of the islanders are not aware of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not as if they all interact with him much. Hajime throws himself into his work, and Izuru does the same. While Izuru is disciplined enough to put himself to bed, Hajime works and works and works until he absolutely can’t anymore. It’s clear (to Komaeda, at least), that some intrinsic parts of Hajime did influence Kamukura. They share the same crippling need to be worthy, simply displaying it in different ways. Hajime has talked about it before, but never in detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was never going to be enough for myself.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He makes it to the couch. Hajime feels lighter than usual, even with the hamper. He has been eating (everyone has made absolutely sure of it), so that makes it proof that Komaeda has gotten (at least physically) a little stronger. The thought is comforting, as he looks down at Hajime, the soft expression on his face making his heartbeat pick up ever so slightly. He’ll never </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be swept off his feet by Hajime. Every new thing he learns makes him desperately want to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he won’t push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s brow gets this little furrow whenever he’s worried or stressed. It’s something he noticed early on. As time has gone on, it’s rare to see him without it. Lately, it’s been appearing less and less, but he is still tired. Still worried. Still pushing himself too hard for everyone else. So to see him sleep, whether it be in the laundry room or the kitchen or right after he turns off the shower, is a blessing. It’s even better to see him sleep so peacefully, like nothing in the world could possibly bother him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nagito loves him, so very much. He has for such a long time. So when Hajime said it back the first time, he didn’t believe him. He thought it had just been a cruel joke. But he had taken him--</span>
  <em>
    <span>picked him up--</span>
  </em>
  <span>and kissed him so hard that Komaeda felt dizzy after. He still needed to be assured that Hajime wasn’t going to abandon him, that he wasn’t going to be left behind. But no matter how sleepy he was, he’d always oblige. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Nagito.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He’s made it to the bedroom by now. (Just because of how often this happens, Hajime leaves his side of the bed unfolded.) He lays him down on the mattress, eases the hamper from his hands, presses the sheets over him. Kisses his forehead. “Sleep well, darling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sleeps for seventeen hours. Everyone lets him rest and takes his work for the day. Like he always does when he’s sleepy or just waking up, he gets blushy and flustered when he finds out. Komaeda loves it when he gets like this, so easy to fluster and rile up until he’s bright red and covering his face, until he acquiesces the fight and lets himself be adored, covered in kisses and affirming words. Something tells Komaeda--well, several things--that he’s not very used to being taken care of. Certainly he’s not accustomed to being treated like he’s special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he was talentless, just boring Hajime Hinata the Reserve Student, Komaeda thinks he would still love him. Not just because of the hope in his eyes or the strength of his grip when he holds Ko’s hand, but because he has simply always made space for him. Even now, he is still mostly tolerated by the others. They haven’t the patience for his words and ideas. He is perfectly fine with this, of course, but it’s...nice. To know that someone wants to know him, even if he puts up walls and hides behind himself. All the things he has hidden of himself, Hajime has carefully broken through, showing that he cares, even when he gets confused or scared. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Komaeda loves Hajime. Hajime loves Komaeda. So when he wakes up, and he gets embarrassed about how long he slept and where he had decided to nap, Komaeda just pulls him in close and kisses his forehead. Right where the scar is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re allowed to rest. It’s alright.” Hajime is still sleepy, and could easily sleep more. He needs it, too. He has a nasty habit of pulling all-nighters and calling a two-hour nap sufficient recovery. So he pulls him back down, this time to go to bed with him. Despite the warmth of the late spring, the room is cool and their closeness keeps them comfortable. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hajime gets affectionate when he’s drowsy. He’ll mumble quiet affections and let it be known how he truly feels, hang on tighter to Ko than he normally would. He’s always been a little clingy with his affection, too embarrassed to actually say what he wants and quietly stews when he can’t bring himself to ask. But his inhibitions fall away when he’s tired, and Komaeda has realized that he, quite simply, just wants to be held. So even when he’s at the top of his game, Ko will give him all the touch he needs and more, wrapping his jacket around him, kissing his head when he walks by, washing his hair when he’s too tired to (just as he will do for Ko.). They cook and clean together, putting on old records that were buried deep in the market, waltzing with brooms (then each other.). </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>So when Hajime mumbles </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>and closes his eyes, Komaeda is more sure than ever that he means it. He plays with his hair, not stopping even when he’s sure Hajime is asleep. The texture is soft and calming, helping him get ready to sleep, too. Resting was recovering, and all he wanted was for Hajime to get better. See him sleep like this every night. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When he closed his eyes, he could have sworn that Hajime gripped him tighter in his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHOA FEN POSTING TWO FICS IN ONE DAY????? WHAT THE HELL LMAO anyway sunny and i were brainrotting about domestic komahina (as you do) and a few of the headcanons really made my heart go "!!!!!!" so here is this little fic. </p><p>also, biiiig update: I'm at college! Classes start Monday. While my mental health has been improving (and I've begun to seek professional help! :D), I'm about to be so very busy. I love all of you so much, thank you all for bearing with me through these rough patches. </p><p>i hope you liked it!!!! </p><p>love, fen &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>